Heartbeat Dancer
by the laughing hermit
Summary: Robin brings a girl from the East to live with the gang. But she needs a husband or she will be taken away. Who will they look to? The galant Will Scarlet of course! But when Will's family get's kidnapped, things get dangerous. Based on Robin Hood 2006 BB
1. The Beginning of the Brooding

This is a new Beth Coldson story. Yeah. I get bored.

Will was waiting. He watched as the carriage with armed guard went by.

"What is it?" asked Allen

"They're guarding something valuable. Look at all the guards."

Suddenly, the gilt door opened and out stepped a young woman. Will had to cover his mouth to stop the gasp.

She was tall, with hair the color of cooked chestnuts and eyes like the ocean. She was thin, with prominent cheekbones. She said something to her guards. One shook his head.

"What do you 'supose they're talking about?" asked Allen

"Shh."

"Oh," said Allen. "Pardon me sir Fancy Pants. I didn't know that you wanted to look at the lady."

"Wait." said Will, ignoring Allen's remark, "Someone's walking down the path."

It was Robin. The young woman turned and squealed happily as she jumped into his arms. Allen

and Will looked at each other. This wasn't Marion, so why was he acting like this?

Then she kneeled on the ground and put her forehead against his hand. He shook her off and helped her up. He put his arm around her and they walked toward camp.

"I think it time that we head back." said Allen tentatively.

"Hmm." grunted Will.

They walked back and sat by the fire. Or, Allen sat by the fire and Will went off the brood.

"Marion." he called, looking to where she was making supper. "Have you ever thought that Robin might be, well-"

"Just say it Will." she said laughing

"That Robin may be-" but he was spared those terrible words by Robin returning to the camp.

The young woman whispered in his ear and giggled.

"Everyone. This is Elisabeth. She'll be staying with us."

"Shenhoragal em. I mean, um, thank you. For allowing me to stay." her accent was thick, but she was understandable.

"Why are you here?" asked Will

She turned to look at him with her inquisitive blue eyes.

"I need refuge. A man at the Shah's court wanted me as his wife. But the Shah wanted a better life for me. So he give me to Robin. He find me a husband. Protect me from Hauk."

"You expect some man here to just lay his life on the line?" asked Will venemously. He regretted it the instant he said it. Elisabeth's eyes welled up and she shook her head violently.

"No. No kill. Being husband enough to keep Hauk away. He will not come for other man's wife." she said nodding.

"Oh." said Will, feeling abashed.

"We will need to find her a husband by week's end. Anyone want to volunteer?" asked Robin cheerfully

Much raised his hand immediately. Elisabeth smiled kindly at him. Then Will raised his hand after only a moment's hesitation. When Elisabeth saw this. Her eyes lit up with joy.

"I will see who else there is, but I thank you for your kind offers." she said trying to conceal a smile. Will felt like smiling too, though he knew he'd be a fool to do it.

She ducked into Marion's sleeping area and they didn't see either for the rest of the night.

I HEART WILL SCARLET!!!!


	2. Awkward Discussions

I know the last one was sparse, but it was still a pretty good opener.

"Why did she say she'd ask around? Are we not good enough?" grumbled Much, casting a dirty glance at Will.

Will for his part was in a daze. He had offered his hand in marriage to a girl he hadn't met before, a girl he knew nothing about. It was insanity, but it felt, right, in some strange way. He looked out into the dark forest. He suddenly felt the urge to run.

"Be back." he muttered, then he got up and ran towards the wood. On an impulse, he ran towards Nottingham. Then he heard someone behind him. He turned quickly. He pursuer turned too. He jumped a stream, and shortly afterwards, the person jumped it too.

Will came to a dead halt. He had never liked running. Out of breath behind his was Elisabeth, smiling happily.

"That was amusing." she said brightly.

"Why did you follow me?" he asked bluntly while inwardly cursing himself.

She looked at him with those expressive eyes.

"I wanted to talk to you. Is this not allowed here?"

"It is. But it is, most unusual."

"Ah. You don't like me because I am, unusual?" she asked, tilting her head

"No, no. I just, don't talk to women much."

"Oh."

They walked in silence for a moment.

"So what are your trade skills, Will, I believe?"

"Yes. It is Will. I am a carpenter."

"That is interesting. What is a carpenter?"

"You don't know what a carpenter is?" Will asked in disbelief. "They work with wood?"

"Ah, yes!" she said clapping her hands with excitement. "I know!" she smiled at him.

"Can I ask you something?"

"You can ask. But that doesn't mean I'll answer." she said with a mischievous smile.

He laughed. "Why did you say you'd think about our proposals. You don't seem to be in a position to be picky."

"Oh that. I did not want to hurt Much. He was so kind to me at my home. I had hurt my hands. He wrapped them and cared for me. I don't want to hurt him. You understand?"

"Yes. I do." he said laughing with relief.

"What is funny?" she asked trying to look him in the eyes. She was at least four inches shorter than him, so it was an amusing sight.

"I was, you know what?"

"No I don't know what" she interrupted

"I don't remember. It wasn't important."

"Fine." she said quickly

"You are willing to accept me then?"

"Yes. Tomorrow night. But you must pretend that there were others, and that Much lost by a short margin. I don't want to hurt him, after he was so kind." she said grabbing his arm.

"Of course not."

They stood awkwardly for a moment.

"So, I will see you tomorrow then?" asked Will, rubbing the back of his head

"Of course." she said nervously. She giggled nervously and then said. "Pari Irigoun" and then ran away.

He looked after her in wonderment before asking himself

'What does 'Pari Irigoun' mean?'

JUST FOR THE READERS, IT MEANS GOOD NIGHT IN ARMENIAN. SHE'S ARMENIAN, BUT SHH, YOU AREN'T SUPPOSED TO KNOW THAT YET.


	3. The Incredible Choking Outlaw

I forgot to mention. This is the Robin Hood 2006 timeline, not Robin of Sherwood. Sorry

While Will and Elisabeth had been talking, Robin and his men still sat around the fire.

"What I want to know," said Robin gesturing with his cup towards Allan, "is why you didn't say anything? You usually run full tilt after pretty girls. But when one is nearly beggin' you to marry her, you turn a deaf ear. I don't get it, man." Robin finished, taking a swig from his drink.

"I have a lover, thank you." said Allan staring into the fire.

Robin nearly choked.

Much thumped him hard on the back while, Roy patted Allan on the back and asked

"Well, when do we meet 'er?"

"I don't know. Her father's a noble. He didn't like me. She's probably happily married, but I can't help but hold out hope." he said sinking into himself

"Now, don't get all mopey. That's Will's job." said Robin laughing, now having recovered from the choking incident. He went to take another sip when a quiet voice said

"What's my job, Robin?"

Robin, needless to say, choked again. And Much thumped his back again. All the other men laughed, Allan's love life quite forgotten.

"What did I miss?" Will asked innocently, even though he knew because he had been listening behind the tree.

"Nothing, Will." said John laughing still.

"Robin, we need to talk." said Will quietly

"What is it Will?"

"The wedding. When will it take place?"

"Within the month, surely. Why?"

"Just curious." he said getting up. "I'm going to bed."

"But, Will," said John, jumping up to grab his arm. He succeed and nearly dragged the skinny Will to the ground. "Come, my friend. It is barely dark. Why do you want to go to sleep so soon?"

"He wants to think about his new lady friend." said Allan knowingly.

Much looked hurt.

"She could be my lady friend." he muttered. Will felt a pang of sympathy for him. Especially when Allan chuckled.

"Much." he said, putting a friendly hand on the easily wounded man, "Now, I have no doubts in your ability to woo women. I've seen you in action." said Allan pointing to his chest. "But this girl isn't for you. She's too headstrong. Best leave her to someone like Will. Someone with more disciplinary skills."

"Disciplinary skills?" asked Will indignantly. "She would be my wife, not someone for me to throw about." he said leaning against a tree crossing his arms.

"Ahh," said Allan knowingly. "I have heard about these women from the east. They need a firm hand, they do." he said with a nod

"No they don't Allan. They usually are quite obedient. Elisabeth is an exception to this rule, there's no doubt about that. But, she'll yield when she feels it's necessary."

"What on earth are you talkin' about, Robin?" asked Will exasperated

"Let me tell you a story." said Robin leaning forward, towards the fire. Will came and sat down, opposite Robin.

"When I first met Elisabeth, she was a dancer for the Shah. He had brought her to a peace supper, to try to seduce the king himself." John grunted in disbelief and there were gasps to be heard all around. Will leaned in closer.

"So what happened" he asked, trying to be nonchalant

"I'll tell you what happened. She nearly succeed. Then the queen came in. When Elisabeth found out the king had a queen, she got up in the middle of her routine and started yelling at the Shah. I couldn't understand her, but she told me later that she was cussing his out for not telling her that he was married."

"Why does that matter?" asked Allan

"Because its against her principles to seduce a married man." Robin shrugged. "Anyway, she stormed out after the argument. Later that night they resorted to attacking us." he took a long swallow of his drink, then shrugged. He stared ahead moodily and sighed. All of the outlaws were silent. Will drifted off to bed, but this time, no one made a move to stop him. Everyone was too consumed in their own thoughts.

'Who is she really?' was all Will thought before he let his head crash down onto the pile of leaves he used as a bed.

The night creatures made their noises while Will slumbered. But not all of the merry folk slept well. Elisabeth wasn't sleeping. She walked away from her 'bed' and went for a walk. She walked for Loxley, deciding that it would be nice to see in moonlight. But then she saw torches.

CLIFFHANGER!!!!!!!!! I WILL LOVE YOU ALL FOREVER IF YOU REVIEW!


	4. The Trade

Elisabeth hid behind a tree as the guards walked by. They were dragging an old man and a young boy away, towards the castle.

"We got you now, eh, Scarlet?"

Elisabeth realized that this was Will's family. She followed them, slinking along quietly. They were being put in prison for back taxes. They got to the castle, and she made her move.

"Please," she said, going up to one of the guards. "I am looking for the sheriff. I must speak to him." She said, batting her eyes. The guard fell for it. Dragging the Scarlets along behind him, he escorted her to the Sheriff, who was counting taxes.

She kneeled before him. "Please sir. I must ask for the lives of these people." She said, gesturing to the Scarlets. Will's father's eyebrows shot up like arrows. "They were so kind to me. They gave me a place to sleep when no one else would. I would hate for them to be harmed."

"I'm sorry, my dear," the Sheriff said, putting his quill down. "But I can't do that. See, there's two of them, and one of you." He finished condescendingly. She wanted to tell him that she could, indeed, count, but said instead:

"What is there sentence, combined?"

"Why, a year." He said, perplexed by her insistence.

"I am here for a year. I was supposed to go to Robin of Loxley, but he is an outlaw. I must wait for my master to send for me with the caravans. That will be next year. I will stay and finish out there sentences for that long."

"Why would I do that? I like having more prisoners." He said sadistically

"I can wash, mend, cook, clean. Do more things then they could. I won't cost you as much." The Sheriff's eyebrows raised in interest at this. "I'll stay for their combined sentence, and then leave with the caravans when they come. Is this pleasing to you?" she asked, batting her eyes again. The Sheriff took the bait.

"Very well. Scarlet, you're free to go. And I have you for a year." He said with a sick smile on his face.

"May I have a final word to those who have been so kind to me? Please?" she asked, pulling the old routine. It worked. He waved the guards away and allowed them to move to a quiet corner.

"Why?" was the first word out of the old man's mouth.

"Please, there isn't much time," Elisabeth said, cutting him off. "You must go to the outlaws. I know this type. He'll find another reason to take you. They can at least protect you. Please, I ask one thing of you though."

"Anything, child."

"Tell Will that Elisabeth loves him." She said, with tears in her eyes.

"I will, child."

"Thank you. I will see you in a year, hopefully." She said with a sad smile.


End file.
